


Anywhere But There.

by pseudofoucault333



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Art depicting Life, Divorce, Drunkenness, Infidelity, Karl doing the noble thing, M/M, Zach being a cockblocker, gulit, refering to alcohol as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl (because of guilt or whatever) won't have sex in a bed with Chris.</p><p>Written for a Prompt for trekrpfexchange and posted for BrionyJae ;) <3 Also Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But There.

**Author's name** : **lovin_torture** **Written for** : **babykid528** **Pairing/characters** : Karl/ Chris, Zach/Chris  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Prompt:** Karl(because of guilt or whatever) won't have sex in a bed with Chris.  
 **Warnings:** Angst.  
 **Disclaimer:** The people mentioned own themselves, I just play with them and put them in situations they probably wouldn't consider.

From the moment he’d signed the divorce papers Karl had known it was going to be hard. Natalie had been his everything for so long and part of him had been sure she always would be. That no-one would ever be able to take her place in his life but that been until he met the charismatic and blue – eyed Chris Pine on the set of Star trek.

It was hard to explain what had drawn him to Chris, who seemed to have some kind of attachment to his fellow leading man. After all if he wanted someone to just fuck him into oblivion he could have easily picked Anton when he was so drunk he couldn’t remember his own name let alone that he was supposedly straight. But Chris seemed different, only he couldn’t for the life of him explain why. 

He’d spent the first few weeks on set moping in his trailer as he felt his wife drift from him more and more. He would use those emotions to connect on a deeper level with his character and it seemed to work for a while to give him something else to focus on until he started, just like his character, to hit the bottle hard like the loss of his wife was too much for him to bare. J.J soon became concerned on those times he would turn up to the set with a killer hangover that caused them to have to redo scenes multiple times and enlisted someone’s help to get him to stop. Kind of hypocritical, Karl thought as Chris appeared at his hotel room’s door one night after a long day. He’d already reached for the whiskey and saw the frown on Chris’ face at the knowledge.

“Hey Karl....J.J said you could do with someone to talk to.” He said, flashing Karl that bright smile he’d only ever seen flashed at Zach when he was in a flirtatious mood.

“Nah...I’m just fine with my friend Jack....” Karl drawled, the whiskey sloshing in the bottle as he held it up for Chris’ approval.

“Well why don’t you let me in anyway huh? I swear I won’t lecture, just hang out.” Chris asked, tilting his head in a way that reminded the kiwi of a bright-eyed puppy. Damnit.

“Fine....no lecturing.” Karl slurred, pushing himself away from the door frame and walking back into the lounge with as much grace as an elephant on tranquilisers. He felt Chris’ gaze on his back as though making sure he was close enough to steady him if he really needed to.  
Finally they reached the lounge and Karl plonked himself on the couch, letting out a content sigh after downing another mouthful of Jack Daniels.

“So how do you like the rest of the cast?” Chris asked cautiously sliding into the chair opposite him.

“Everyone’s great and everyone has someone. Lucky bastards.” Karl sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh come on Karl, you’re lucky too....” the younger male assured him.

“Pfft the only luck I’ve got is bad.”

“No, you’ve still got your friends and your career. You aren’t completely alone despite what you seem to think.” Chris said, his gaze meeting Karl’s. It then became obvious to Karl how uncomfortable he was about being put into this position and it seemed to snap him out of the need to drink just a little.

“Feels like it.” Karl sighed, downing another mouthful of whiskey before setting it down on the ground beside his feet.

“Well you aren’t. I mean everyone is so worried about you since you started to hit the bottle. All we want to do is help but we have no idea how the hell to do that when we have no idea what’s going on.” Chris said soothingly, getting up from the chair and sitting beside him on the couch.

“I’m surprised the whole world doesn’t know by now.” Karl groaned, slumping a little in the seat so his head rested on the other male’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t know what?” Chris asked, brushing a soothing pattern up and down the back of his neck with his hand.

“That me and Nat got divorced.” Karl murmured, though his words were muffled against Chris’ shirt, regardless he felt the blonde’s body stiffen at the knowledge.

“What? When did that happen?” Chris asked, pushing the elder male back so his head was rested on the couch and they could actually look each other in the eye.

“Before I flew out here. Apparently she was getting sick of me being on sets for months at a time....and missing watching our son grow up. I’d just moved out our house in Auckland to an apartment before I got the call from J.J.” Karl said softly, trying to reach for the whiskey bottle again as his need to sober up passed.

“Whoa....why the hell didn’t you just say something to J.J or any of us?” 

“What’s the point? None of you can save my wrecked marriage Chris...It was my own fault and I just have to put up with the consequences.” He slurred after another mouthful of whiskey made its way into his system.

“What by drowning yourself in litres of Jack every night and turning up on set in the morning with a major hangover so you can’t even remember your lines? This is a once in a lifetime thing...you can’t let your divorce mess up the best thing to ever happen to your career.” Chris frowned, grabbing the bottle from his hand and putting it out of his reach.

“What don’t you get Chris? My career screwed up my marriage for god’s sake!”

“No it didn’t.” The blonde sighed, shifting closer and resting his hand under Karl’s chin and making him look into the deep sky blue pools that made up his eyes. “Listen to me; you are one of the best actors I have ever met ok? But if you continue to carry the blame...and mess up every opportunity to further your career then you’ll be proving to Natalie that what she said is right.” 

Karl licked his dry lips as his gaze remained locked with Chris, letting the words he’d just heard from the blonde soak in. The tiny part of him that was still sober said he was right but he refused to believe that that was so as his gaze detoured down the well chiselled jaw to the perfect lips that in that moment seemed to be the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. Something inside of him seemed to scream to kiss him. To do it now before he lost his nerve. But as he inched forward it was like Chris knew what he was he thinking and grabbed his face by the chin to make him stop, his fingertips dancing over the day old stubble but shaking his head at the same time.

“You don’t want to do that Karl. It’s just the Jack talking.” He whispered, pushing himself away from the couch and pacing back and forth a little like he needed the space to bring him back on track with his train of thought.

“What if it isn’t the Jack talking?” Karl asked, watching the younger male like he was just waiting for him to stop so that he could make his move. Yet maybe then if he had known the truth he would have stopped himself, it wouldn’t have caused the two of them so much pain and grief.

“It’s the Jack talking. Believe me.” Chris whispered, hugging himself a little as he slid his cell from the pocket of his jeans, jeans that were so tight they seemed to cling to him like a second skin Karl noted, and pressed a number. 

As Chris seemed to talk to the person on the other end, probably J.J from the way he was speaking so formally, Karl slid across the couch to grab the bottle of whiskey from its new perch and downed another mouthful before pushing himself up to his feet. He staggered a little like he hadn’t used his legs before and Chris cursed as he moved forward to steady him, pinning the phone to his ear with his shoulder as both his hands rested on Karl's waist to steady him.

“Yeah....just thought you should know. Look I’d better go....he’s definitely going to need a day to sleep all the booze off so...yeah I’ll let him know when he’s sober. Thanks J.J I’ll see you on set tomorrow.” The blonde murmured before clicking the phone closed and pushing it back into his jeans while Karl leaned against him.

“What did he want me to know?” Karl asked, tilting his head as Chris steered him towards the other room.

“You don’t have go on to the set tomorrow. It’s just going to be stuntmen stuff so best you stay here and sleep off the drink from your system.” Chris sighed, pushing him on to the bed and beginning to undress him like a child.

“What?” he asked, looking confused causing Chris to roll his eyes as he threw the elder male’s shirt to one side before pushing him down on the bed and undoing his jeans, plainly ignoring the obvious erection through the denim as he slid them down his legs.

“Look....you go to sleep and I’ll go clear away the rest of your Jack. I’ll be back soon.” Chris said, once Karl was stripped of everything but his boxers before turning around to start the walk back into the lounge. Karl’s hand rested on his arm and pulled him back. Their lips collided as soon as Chris was within his personal space with their tongues dancing and lips parted yet it only lasted a second as Chris pushed away and hurried from the room.

The kiwi sighed, even though his thirst for the other male wasn’t completely satisfied and crawled under the covers. His eyes closed when his head hit the pillow and he could hear the clatter of bottles as Chris emptied the mini bar and the bottle of Jack he’d brought on the way back from the set down the bathroom sink. He then heard the sound of the blonde cleaning up the mess of the room and then the tell-tale sound of him calling someone else.

“Hey baby....yeah I’m sorry I didn’t show up. J.J called me into his office after my last scene of the day and asked me to check on Karl. He’s not doing so good but at least I found out the reason for his behaviour....I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’m sorry but I need to stay over tonight and keep an eye on him while he detoxs ...I know I promised you.... I’m so so sorry Zach but he really needs some help. I’ll see you at Starbucks before we go to the set yeah? Usual time and place. Love you baby....bye.”

Something seemed to click in the elder males’ brain as he lay in the bed with his eyes closed. Wait, Chris and Zach....? Since when? He opened his eyes in the dark and bit his lip as he heard Chris take a deep breath in the other room before his footsteps walked into the room. He could feel the sparks dancing across his lips when Chris appeared but kept his gaze on the wall opposite his face while the blonde moved a pile of his clothes from the chair in the corner and made himself as comfortable as possible.

What seemed like days later he opened his eyes to see the curtains were still open and Chris was asleep in the corner. His mind was a little foggy from his hangover as he slid out of bed, biting his lip as he approached the blonde.

“Chris....oi Chris wake up.” He hissed, shaking the blonde’s figure until he woke and his blue eyes completely blew the other away when they opened.

“Oh....you’re awake...what time is it?” Chris yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stretched as much as possible in the restricting shape of the chair.

“About....seven I think. “ Karl sighed, running his fingers through his hair and inwardly cursing that he hadn’t showered the night before to get all the hair gel out. 

“Shit I was supposed to meet Zach an hour ago...” Chris cursed, pulling his phone out to see ten text message and two alerts for voicemails. He was so screwed.

“Ouch....well let me shower and stuff and I’ll come with you to the set.” The elder male said making his way towards the bathroom before Chris stopped him.

“I told you last night Karl....J.J’s given you the day off. But I should probably go....Zach is going to be pissed.”

“Yeah I guess. Thanks for... you know...” Karl sighed, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom as Chris pushed himself out the chair and began to walk through the room to the hotel room’s door.

“No problem...I’ll be back later to check on you....providing I haven’t been crucified first.“ Chris said with a small smile before he left the room.

The Kiwi made himself shower and clean up the rest of the room that Chris hadn’t touched before setting himself in front of the small TV with a bottle of cola and a few aspirin, one of the few things Chris hadn’t cleaned out the mini bar the night before. Yet as he sat there watching an old movie, the night before began to slowly seep back into his consciousness including the kiss with Chris. He froze at the thought, yet the memory was so real, Chris’ tongue in his mouth, lips on his lips and the feel of his skin against his palm. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t true....that he hadn’t acted on whatever feelings he had for the younger male but the way that Chris has acted that morning and the small smile on his face instead of the big smile that usually lay on his features seemed to scream that it was true. 

He bit his lip and groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Hell, there was definitely going to be a lot of awkwardness between them for a while he just hoped he could make it up to him. After the revelation that he did actually carry feelings for the other to begin with he made himself leave the room to get a bit of fresh air in the park not far from the hotel, sitting on a bench and trying to think of what do now. He could fuck him....sure but something seemed to tell him Chris’ heart was already taken....but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still try and tease his body a little.

Walking back to the hotel he grabbed a Starbucks and a bit of food for the rest of the day and arrived back to see Chris stood outside the door looking miserable with a bruise on his face. Definitely not the type of effect that any of the makeup artists could do.

“Jesus Chris what happened?” Karl asked, opening the door to his room and leading the other male in by the wrist. 

“Got a bit of a bashing during one of the stunts. I should have let Mike do it but nope was so sure I could handle it. Typical.” He sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs while Karl set the bag he was holding to one side and sat on the chair arm.

“Well that is what your stunt double is for....” Karl said raising an eyebrow and tilting Chris’ head up so he could look at the bruise a bit more. “That’s going to be quite the shiner....the makeup department are going to have a field day.”

“I guess. I just need a bit more experience in the action field instead of playing the chick flick route.” Chris sighed, ignoring Karl’s comment on his bruise and moving his head so Karl’s hand didn’t touch his skin.

“Nothing wrong with that.....if you have the right training.” Karl said causing Chris to look away.

“Do you have some ice?” Chris asked after a moment’s silence, the tension in the air getting hard for either to bear.

“Er....I think so.” Karl said with a weak smile rummaging through the mini bar and finding a few cubes. He gathered them into the cheap hotel quality shower cap and rested them over the bruised eye, pulling his hand away when Chris‘ hand held them in place. Chris gave him a small smile and watched him rummaged through the bag of food.

“Look Chris....I want to apologise for what I did to you last night...” Karl murmured, keeping his back to the blonde.

“What? Oh....that...don’t worry about it.” Chris shrugged, though Karl could sense that wasn’t the end of it. While he wanted to fool himself into believing that Chris felt the same....he knew it wasn’t possible. 

“I really didn’t mean to make you do anything you felt so uncomfortable with.” Karl said sincerely, gathering up two drinks for them and approaching him. He offered one to the blonde who took it with a smile, watching him sit down opposite him.

“Look Karl....I know it was probably the Jack talking so there’s really no need to explain.”

“But what if it wasn’t? I mean, what if I had kissed you because I actually wanted to? Because I’ve been thinking about it for some time?” Karl sighed.

“But....You’ve only just divorced your wife....why would be so fixated on finding someone else so soon?” Chris asked thoughtfully, taking a sip of his drink.

“Maybe because I want to know that I’m still important to someone, that I want to have somebody to kiss and fuck and not have to worry about the consequences. With Nat it felt like I was the most important person in her world before this happened....and yet now...I’ve been tossed aside like an empty cheque book.”

“You are important but you don’t need to be with someone to prove it.” Chris said softly, putting his drink down and shifting the makeshift icepack on his eye.

Karl nodded softly, but it didn’t seem to agree on the inside. He heard Chris get up and soon felt him hovering beside him, the ice pack put to one side and his hand rested on his cheek. The kiwi’s lips parted as he felt Chris’ thumb graze over them teasingly like he couldn’t keep up this act anymore, let alone resist what had happened between them anymore. He looked up and met his gaze before the other closed the gap between them. Their kiss was more intoxicating than the one they shared the night before and his hands were soon on Chris’ hips pulling him into his lap, their lips still colliding over and over in a continuous pattern with their moans and gasps the soundtrack. The moment was ruined by the sound of Chris’ phone ringing from his jacket causing Chris to pull back, biting his lip as he fumbled for the object.

He paused a second to look at his caller id, cursing before pressing the phone to his ear while Karl’s hands brushed trails up and down his thighs.

“Zach....hey!” he smiled, sliding out of the elder male’s lap and disappearing into the bathroom with his makeshift ice pack in his free hand. 

Karl leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he tried to bring himself down from the high that was surging through his veins. He took a deep breath and kept his gaze down as he heard Chris exchange a few more words with Zach before reappearing in the room.

“I’ve got to go Karl....Zach’s going to make his infamous lasagne.” Chris smiled, removing the ice pack from his eye and throwing it behind him into the sink.

“Er sure....See you on the set tomorrow?” He asked, pushing a smile on his face as he watched Chris put his phone in his pocket.

“Definitely.” Chris nodded, giving him a wink before leaving the room.

Once the door closed behind him Karl’s smile faded and the sense of loneliness began to take him over like always. 

But the course of filming their times together began to get deeper and deeper with less articles of clothing being present on skin. They were often interrupted with calls by Zach who had Chris making up excuses and leaving Karl to get rid of his sexually frustrated state by other means. Gradually the times they managed to go the whole way were only when in one or the other’s trailer at lunch times or on the odd occasion that they would come up with excuses to stay on set afterwards. They’d fucked against walls, in the bathrooms, on couches even on the set when they got the urge but Karl knew it wasn’t right to continue on this way. 

He’d seen Zach and Chris together and the sparkle that would appear in Chris’ beautiful blue eyes when he was around the dark-haired male, the way their hands were always touching or one arm rested around the other’s waist. It seemed to make the guilt more deeply felt and he would often look away to restrain the urge for more Jack Daniels, knowing it would only make Chris think he was using it as an excuse to see him more often. 

Yet at the same time the guilt began to eat away at his sexual habits as a result. Everywhere but a bed and he wasn’t sure that Chris had noticed as such but in his lifetime Karl had always had sex and slept with someone in the same bed if they meant so much to him before going to other extents. So for him not to do that had him wondering why. Was it because he wasn’t ready to be that serious with someone after Natalie...or because he knew that that was the kind of thing Chris did with Zach alone and didn’t want to interrupt what he knew was so pure? 

Finally it seemed like Chris noticed how unusual his behaviour had gotten, and how any implication of doing the ordinary bed fucking freaked him out to their usual night in Karl’s trailer, the last one before the press tour started. 

“Sooo...you looking forward to getting off the set?” The blonde asked as they lay together on the couch, minus clothes with his head rested on Karl’s chest and the elder male’s legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close.

“I suppose....though more because of the travelling than having to be interviewed for hours at a time and having cameras flashing in my face.” Karl said, rubbing his fingers at the nape of his neck causing a chill to run through him.

“Yeah only thing being me and Zach will be sharing a room so where does that leave us? I mean I doubt you’ll want to fuck me in your hotel rooms.” Chris said softly, looking up at him with his wide blue eyes filled with arousal that was slowly falling into the abyss.

“I know....I guess we’ll have to stop so you and Zach can have the relationship you both deserve.” The kiwi nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead and lips before letting go of him.

Chris paused before taking the opportunity, biting his lip as he sat up in the elder male's lap, running his fingers through the mess of his lover’s hair.

“You knew about me and Zach before didn’t you? That’s why you’d never let us do it in an old fashioned space.” He said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.”

“But you still want me regardless of my status?”

Karl nodded softly; grazing his fingers over the soft skin of his waist and watching him look away before finally climbing out his reach to gather up his clothes.

“I’m sorry Chris. I know how much you love Zach...I shouldn’t have let this happen.” Karl whispered, sitting upright and watching him pull on his boxers first.

“Neither of us should have.” He murmured, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Will you tell him?” Karl asked, pulling his jeans towards him across the floor and pushing himself up to pull them on.

“No. Because I know that not only will he hate us but he’ll dump me too. At the moment I need him and feel so much for him that I can’t tell him and I can’t let that happen.”

He nodded understanding and heard him curse as his phone rang. From the look on his face as he checked the caller id it was Zach. He took a glance at the elder male to press one last lingering kiss of goodbye and apology to his lips before shoving his feet into his shoes and leaving the trailer, his voice filled with that alluring tone which only entered it when Zach was around. 

That left Karl to sink back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. 

Now what?


End file.
